Faustian Zarek, Izzet Prodigy
by Dr.JohannesGeorgesFausteXIII
Summary: After Jace Beleren disappeared off Ravnica, there was chaos without the living guildpact and war erupted to claim control of temporal hotspots found all throughout the plane where time runs simultaneously faster and slower than outside of these pockets. As a result this the story of Ral Zarek's son and apprentice Faustian, who was born and raised during this time, and his spark.
1. Prologue- Not So Humble Beginnings

"When the guildpact vanished, there was chaos..." Ral Zarek said, attempting to teach his apprentice- his son- yet again what it meant to be Izzet. And yet again he sighed as the boy was obviously asleep underneath his goggles. To which Ral yet again was forced to zap his son.

With a start Faustian woke up and Ral continued with a smirk. "When the Guildpact vanished there was chaos. The Cult of Radkos and House Dimir took over in an unanticipated alliance, with the Dimir and Radkos replacing the Azorius Senate and Boros Legion. The Orzhov Syndicate were the next to go but by this point our Parun, Niv-Mizzet, took notice and formed his own tenative alliance with the Gruul as well as the Simic Combine and Orzhov. But even as our new survivor's guild was being formed the Golgari Swarm eradicated the Selesnya Conclave and..."

Ral saw Faustian had fallen asleep again. With a powerful 'Zap!!!' Faustian awoke.

"...and the Golgari joined the cabal," Faustian said. "And then we went to war. We have been over this before.. "

Ral snorted. "Then you have obviously learned nothing. Hence why we are repeating this lesson."

Faustian groaned. "What is the point...?"

"The point is we are still at war and your arrogance will either be the death of yourself- which as your father I am trying to prevent- myself, which as a sentient being I do not particularly find appealing, or losing us the war, which as Interim Guildleader is counterproductive. You inherited my genius. Pity you inherited none of my subtlety."

Faustian opened his mouth to say somerhing but Ral cut off his sons' retort. "You are destined for great things. But death is also counterproductive to that goal. My job as a father and mentor is to teach you how to be the best you can be in the most efficient way possible..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Guildpact Returns

A flash of light outside startled Ral. That wasn't the typical lighting from the experiments of a wayward storm mage.

As if reading his father's thoughts, Faustian looked grim. "We are under attack. Now can lessons wait?"

Ral sighed. His son was too eager to show how smart he was. How battle-ready. "Boy, the lessons never stop..." He muttered. "Get somewhere safe. Whatever you do don't come out unless you are a hundred percent certain it is me. Understood?"

Reluctantly, Faustian nodded and left to hide as Ral prepared for battle. He put on his gear and charged it up. He was so much more than a Storm Mage or Mazerunner. Now he had a few other tricks up his sleeve as Guild Leader. And interim or otherwise, the Radkos should fear a leader of the guilds, especially if that leader was a seasoned tactician who had a penchant for vaporizing enemies in swathes.

Ral strode outside and through the pouring rain to confront the fool that dared to try to invade their safe haven. The ragtag survivors of other guilds levelled a diverse array of weaponry and magic at the figure. Then Ral noticed the blue trim of his garb. And those symbols...

"Stop," He ordered, scowling. "Can't you see the guildpact who abandoned us has returned..." Ral approached the man with a cold smile.

"Jace Beleren, welcome back. I cant say, with all honesty, if I admire your gall or loathe your rash stupidity showing up here. Like this."

"There is no time..." Jace said pleading with Ral. His torn and tattered garments gave him a look of a castaway from some tale of adventure. "HE is coming..."

Ral smirked. "I love Riddles...I look forward to chatting woth you on that regard. It will be nice to catch up before you fry," Ral said with a nod to his men who dragged him away to a cell in the dungeons. "False alarm everyone! We need to restructure the defenses! Let's go!"

Ral WAS pleased to see Jace. Had it been under better circumstances he might have even wanted to catch up. Despite the rivalry he had for him, Jace Beleren had managed to outwit Ral by becoming the Living Guildpact and he respected Jace for that. There WAS catching up to do. Jace Beleren had much explaining to do what with his mysterious disappearance. Ral mused to himself as it was only really mysterious to everyone besides himself. And just maybe he might help Jace escape. But first Ral went to find his son. There was still much to learn, and Faustian could definitely learn some tricks from Beleren, for a planewalker spark is unique to the individual and Faustian's was no exception.


	3. Chapter 2: A Spark Ignites

Jace struggled against his chains as Ral entered with his son in tow.

" ** _This_** is the guildpact?" Faustian snorted.

"Do not underestimate him," Ral warned. "Beleren is quite cunning..."

Jace glared up at Ral, jaw clenched. Ral smirked a little at the thought that the guildpact realized he was being muted. "I apologize, Jace. But right now is not a good time to be the living guildpact. If I unmute you, will you promise not to use your powers in spite?"

Jace glared but nodded. Ral unmuted him both in mind and mouth.

"Ral, You have to prepare. Nicol Bolas is coming." Jace growled.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Beleren. You left the world in dissarray. We are prepared for any attack." Ral replied with a derisive snort.

"You don't understand! Bolas is a walking bomb of godly power! This isn't time to be an arrogant snot!"

Ral narrowed his eyes and shocked Jace enough to startle him. "Now then. Shut up and listen. Those chains still minimize your powers. The Radkos and Dimir rule everything. The Orzhova have all been massacred. It is only through sheer fortune we were even able to secure our headquarters. We ARE at WAR. All because you left. So here is the deal. You are going to get help. You are going save Ravnica as it seems it is mutually beneficial for both of us. In return, I will help you with this Nicol Bolas character. Sound good?"

Jace cocked his head. "I'll assume you want like minded individuals. Geniuses."

Faustian blinked. "You are just letting him go...?"

Jace and Ral looked at the boy. "It is the best plan we have. We can't fight the Radkos and Dimir. We can barely hold against them. I fear we can last one more siege before..."

Alarms blared and Jace's voice was heavily laced with sarcasm. "You were saying...?"

Ral cursed freeing the guildpact as Faustian fumed leaving his father and Jace. Ral watched as he went. "Another skirmish, Beleren," He said. "If I fall, do me a favor. Get Faustian out of here and go get help to save Ravnica. The boy is arrogant, rash, and he applies his brains in all the wrong ways..."

"Sounds familar," Jace said with a scoff. "But...I will do as you ask."

Ral blinked. "You will?"

"Of course. I don't like you. But Bolas is a threat to us all."

Ral pondered for a minute. "If this person is as dangerous as you say...he would have to get here..."

"I know what you are thinking, Ral. And yes he is. The most dangerous planewalker to walk the multiverse. And he is less a person so much as he is an omniscient dragon."

"Always the telepath," Ral replied dryly with a scowl. "As for omniscient dragons, I am getting quite tired of those. Faustian will help you. If I live, I will. But first I have a war to attend to..." Ral left to oversee the battlements leaving Jace standing there.

When Ral arrived the gates had already been breached and Faustian was already in the thick of battle using fire and lighting and minor time spells as well as the lightning rod sword Faustian had crafted himself. Ral felt a tinge of pride and concern and he summoned a lightning ball over his son, zapping down his foes. Faustian looked over and Ral smiled only to feel pain in his shoulder. He looked over and one of the Golgari soldiers had shot a spell the started causing Necrotic tissue. Ral grit his teeth and shouted out to his son. "Get to the guildpact!"

But as usual, the boy didn't listen he fought his way to his father. "I am not leaving you father."

"You must, Boy. The guildpact...He will finish your training...Go..."

Faustian shook his head.

"Go!"

A blast of energy launched itself almost in slow motion at Faustian but a last bit of strength caused Ral to intercept it taking ot in the chest and dying instantly.

"No!" Faustian roared, he summoned all of his energy as something welled up inside him and he released the shockwave of pure mana. And as he fell to unconscious the would seemed different somehow as he heard unfamilar voices calling for all hands on deck.


	4. Chapter 3: A Thunder of Drakes

Faustian awoke to the sounds of storms. Wind and thunder clashed against the hull.

"Wait a minute..." Faustian muttered snapping open his eyes. He looked around he was in the cabin of an odd ship.

"Oh. Good you're awake," An oddly cheerful voice said. Faustian quickly sat up and looked at the firgure.

Her electric blue eyes smiled as mischievously as her lips. The long brown hair was braided and rested over her shoulder on a tunic of sky blue, gold, and white. A knock at the door startled her gaze away.

"Yes?"

A grim looking man with dark hair and full plate armor. "More drakes, Captain. We tried flying in the storm. But it is doing more harm then help. What are your orders?"

The captain cocked her head and looked at Faustian. "Congratulations, Kid. You're hired."

Faust was stunned. "...What...?"

The grim man scoffed. "Wait. Jhoira is it really wise...?"

She merely smiled. "He is a planeswalker that appeared in a bolt of lightning. What do you think, Arvad?"

The grim man's scowl deepened. "Sure thing, Cap. Come along, Boy..."

Faustian shook his shock off. "Wait. Whats going on? Where am I? What am I doing here?"

Jhoira winked. "You're gonna manipulate the lightning at the drakes. As for where you are well...Welcome to the Weatherlight crew, kid. We will talk more later. Go with Arvad. I'll be right behind you."

Faustian followed the grim knight reluctantly to the upper deck.

He reeled from the sight he saw. The ship skimmed a sea of clouds. Drakes of a blue so dark it was a swatm of inky black were dodging the infreqent bolt of light that oddly rose up from the clouds.

Faustian was pissed. His Father was dead protecting him. He was in a strange place and in a position to nearly die AGAIN. Screw that. Were he not so emotionally drained he might have been curious. He channeled his father's teachings and summoned a single bolt of lightning through his sword and stored the charged blade in its sheathe for one heartbeat. Then two. Then three. At the last minute he unsheathed the blade with a wide horizontal slash. A wave of electric fury disintegrated two of the half dozen drakes closest to him. The other four were momentarily blinded.

Three other drakes attacked Faustian from behind and had Arvad not knocked him to the deck and sliced the heads off of two in a single fluid motion, Faustian might have died.

"Thanks..." Faustian said as he got to his feet and pulled down his goggles.

Arvad nodded and went to aid a tiring brown haired man in white and gold robes, who's magic poured from his fingers. Faustian looked around to get his bearings and he saw an angel flying through some of the drakes with a short sword in one hand a wrench in the other. A large humanoid mushroom was swatting away the drakes with a broom. A woman armored in leather and brass was making quick work of any drake foolish enough to get within reach of her blade.

Jhoira herself was at the ship's wheel, occasionally tossed up odd trinkets and dodged drakes as the trinkets burst into cords of electrum tying up the beasts in midflight.

Faustian wasnt able to stare in awe of these misfits for long as the was rushed by two more drakes. He managed to lob a fireball at the first but he was two slow with the second drake and was slammed to the deck. His blade skittered away to the side as the drake clenched at Faustian's throat with large scaly foot, its golden eyes inches from his face. They were oddly more intelligent and predatory than anything he could have imagined. It took everything Faustian had to act. He summoned a pulse of lightning to shock the drake off of him. Initially it didnt work but Faustian noted its slack loosened a bit. He managed to clasp the hilt of his sword. Faustian gripped it and thrust the blade into the drake's heart, charging a blast of electricity through the blade and nelting the chest cavity. Faust rubbed his throat and stood gasping.

As he looked around he saw the battle had been won. Barely. And luckily without causulties. But it was still nonetheless a victory. Jhoira smiled at hin.

"Great job, Crew. And Om talking about you too, new crewman..."

"My name is Faustian Zarek. And you said we would talk. So...Where am I? And Whats going on?"

"Where you are is on the skyship Weatherlight on the plane of Dominaria. What's going on is you probably need help getting home. We also need help. See attacks have been increasing since we lost valuable allies. Planeswalkers. So...You help us for a bit. We help you get home. Sound good?"

Faustian nodded. This was a lot to take in. His father had talked often regarding planeswalking but usually it was in regards to the lost guildpact.


	5. Chapter 4: A Test of Loyalty

Faustian hadn't realized helping mostly meant scrubbing the deck and cleaning up messes. Already he was getting tired of the tedium his so-called duty required of him.

The next few day were boring. And were it not for Raff Capashen, with whom Faustian was becoming close with, Faustian would have left. He wasnt sure how or where he'd go. But he would have. The sight of Arvad and Jhoira arguing summoned Faustian from his reverie.

"...the boy is reckless. Foolish. Too smart for his own good..." Arvad was saying.

"Yes. He reminds me a bit of Urza. But he's a good kid..." Jhoira replied calmly.

"With all respect, Captain. That remains to be seen. His loyalties should be tested..."

"Then test me." Faustian had blurted it out before he could stop himself and he grimaced. There was no point stopping now. "Give me a task worthy of my talents. I beg your pardon, but scrubbing floors is the exact opposite..."

Jhoira raised an eyebrow.

"You insolent whelp!" Arvad grumbled. "Your arrogance will be your downfall."

Jhoira raised a hand to shush him. "How much did you hear, Faustian?"

Faustian shrugged. "Enough to know my loyalties are still in question."

Jhoira chuckled. "It has only been three days. Some loyalties are not trusted, even after centuries."

Arvad nodded and folded his arms. "Why should we trust you? You appear out of nowhere. Yes, you helped with the drakes. But you only did so because our captain commanded it-."

"Actually," Faustian said, interjecting. "I did so because it was the only way to get a straight answer."

"Regardless," Arvad said coldly, his scowl deepening.

"This might come as a shock," Faustian scoffed. The vampire knight irked him to his core. "But not everyone is a knight with an outdated code of chilvalry and altruism..."

Jhoira's eyes got hard and her voice was sharp. "Faustian, Enough! Arvad has a point. There is a reason he is my head security. And just because you are a guest on my ship does not mean you have the right to antagonize my crew. Understood? That's my job."

Faustian nodded and his retort was half sarcastic. "Aye aye, Captain..."

Jhoira softened slightly and smirked slightly. "You remind me of me back in the day. Reckless. Rebellious. You want a test? Fine. The Weatherlight itself used to be able to planeswalk. You figure out how to get it to do so again."

Faustian narrowed his eyes. "Why does it sound too easy...?"

Jhoira's smirk widened. "Because it isn't. You see, most of the other parts are elsewhere..."

"Elsewhere on this plane?" Faustian asked.

Jhoira shook her head and grinned. "Nope. So you will have to learn how to planeswalk at will. Arvad will be your direct supervisor. Sound good?"

Faustian stared at her.

"Okay then. Best get started." Jhoira turned on heel and left Arvad and Faustian standing there in awkward silence.

Arvad sighed in exhasperation, breaking the silence first. "You are a pain in my ass. You are reckless and arrogant. And you always look to pick a fight. That could get any of us killed. I can't be having that. Now. What do we do with your planeswalking?"

"I might some ideas..." A new voice squeaked, and then immediately yelped. Faustian chuckled.

"Raff..." Faustian beamed in the direction of the voice. "You sneaky bastard. How long have you been there?"

The air shimmered as Raff's illusion dissolved. "Long enough," The brown gaired mage said with a grin. "Arvad. If it is alright with you, I have a few ideas."

Arvad nodded and looked at Faustian. "The sooner we get you off tgis ship the better."

Faustian scowled. Raff tugged at Faustian's arm oblivious to his friends irked tension. "Come along, Faust."

Faustian let himself be led to the hold, where Raff studied some of the Weatherlight's books. He looked at Raff and then the books.

"Well...It looks like we have much work to do," Faustian said.

"Then we best get started, my friend," Raff said with an eager nod. Faustian grinned at his friend's infectuous enthusiasm.

"Alright then. Let's."


	6. Chapter 5: A Hint at Requiem

Faustian practically cornered Jhoira as she and the crew ate. "Captain, Me and Raff may have found something but you arent going to like it..."

She raised a brow. "Go on..."

"Urza purportedly encountered a metal that could harvest a planewalker's spark. Unfortunately, it is on another plane..."

Jhoura scowled and sighed. "Where is Karn when you need him...?"

Faustian looked at Raff and back at the Captain. "Who?"

" **THE** Karn?" Raff asked excitedly.

"Yes, Raff. He, Teferi, and Venser and Me go way back." Jhoira replied with a wistful nostalgia.

Faustian scowled. "Sorry...but who?"

"A planewalker made by Urza. Our friend. A hero of Dominaria against the Phyrexian threat." Jhoira said dismissively. "When Venser died he gave his spark to Karn. He is also tied to this ship amongst a few other things..."

"Wait a moment..." Faustian interjected. "A planeswalker has ties to this ship? Why cant we just summon hin here or something?"

"It is easier said than done, Faust," Raff replied cheerily. "You see we cannot really get a fast enough signal through the blind eternities to reach him."

"Well yeah. But in order to planeshift can't we just hop to a different one?"

Jhoira chuckled. "That's kind of what you are supposed to be figuring out."

Faustian sighed. "It would be easier if we could enlist the aid of another planeswalker."

"Uh-huh...Ah..." Jhoira looked like she realized something and it terrified her but she shook her head forcing a smile on her face. "No. Nevermind."

Faustian stared at her. "Wait what? What do you mean? _'Nevermind'_?"

"It is too dangerous..."

"What is?" Raff asked as equally confused as Faust for a change.

Jhoira sighed. "Urza had a funny trinket lying around back when. It was a prototype...an artificial spark, of course...the problem is its guardian..."

Faustian rolled his eyes. "I beg your pardon captain, but you're mentioning this now? Guardian or not we need to get this...trinket."

"Easier said than done, Boy," came the bitter grunting reply of Arvad who had emerged. "I know what the captain speaks of and trust me when I say, even for you it is a fool's errand..."

Jhoira seemed to weigh the options. "Actually, Arvad. Let Faust do it. Who knows he might even be successful. In fact, you can join him. Make sure he isn't going to get into too much trouble."

Arvad turned on heel with a huff, his battered steel plate clattering like a weathered bell as he did so. Faustian followed, eager to be done and back home. Raff turned to leave when he was interceded by a single thought.

"Captain...? The guardian Urza had to protect his invention...is it of his own making...?"

"From a certain point of view, Raff. Just keep your friend safe okay...?" Jhoira looked away, bitter sadness laced her otherwise mischievous voice. "Oh, and Raff? Be careful. Faustian is a lot like Urza. He won't stop until he gets the knowledge he seeks. He's arrogant, proud, and above all...he doesn't know how far he will go not to lose. Urza couldn't let go. Faust...Well, I have a feeling you'll need to help him with that..."

Raff nodded and followed, his friend puzzled by the captain's words. "Aye, Captain."


	7. Chapter 6- A Dark Proposal

The weatherlight lurched as another thunder of drakes assaulted the ship. Faus'tian and Raff both used a mixture of force fields and sparks of electricity to ward away as many as possible.

"So fighting drakes is a normal midweek for you lot then?" Faus'tian called over the din of the gnashing flapping beasts, giving Captain Jhoira a quick grin.

"Quit your gab," Snorted Arvad, in disdainful retort.

Faust'ian's grin widened, as he summoned a massive crow of pure lightning to combat the drakes. "Captain...I think there's something that doesn't want us to go to Urza's tomb..."

Jhoira chuckled. "So it seems! You boys prepare yourself!"

Shanna mused. "Not all of us are male, Cap'n..." Her sword sliced through the silky neck of an azure drake.

"...Hrrrrrrrm. Or human..." Slime foot added over the din, batting another away with a mop.

"Just an expression, Sheesh. Just brace yourselves!" Jhoira said with a merry chuckle."Sisay taught me this one!" The ship lurched forward in a corkscrew nosedive before levelling put above a patch of glistening sapphires that was the oceans of Dominaria.

Shanna tensed a hair at the mention of her ancestor. It was well known she wanted Jhoira's position and saw it as her birthright. Faust'ian noted that her loyalty was as mercurial as some of the items sewn into her armor but if things proved too dicey she could prove useful, especially given her immunity to magic.

Faust'ian was shaken from his musings as a larger drake got through Raff's defenses and landed on him, pinning him to the deck. This one's eyes gleamed with an odd intelligence that was exceptionally unusual drake.

"Faust!" Raff called. "Hold on! I'm coming!" But he was interrupted by another wave of drakes.

"You..." It said softly with a surprisingly commanding and deep voice. "...You should not be here, Boy."

'Zzzzzzzzzzzccccxxk!' came the arcing reply but the massive drake seemed mostly unfazed.

"...Oh, don't worry, Boy. I'll be coming for you soon enough. My emissary will bring you a choice. You'd be wise to accept. Until then, remember this...I can bring you home easier and faster than any mere mortal." Before Faust'ian could reply, the drake was beheaded by Arvad and kicked over the side.

"Deals with extradimensional beings never end well," he grunted, hesitantly offering a hand out to Faustian.

"...You...You saved me..."

Arvad hid a smirk, as the crew handled the remaining drakes. "You're an ass, but you're part of the crew. Besides, the captain is fond of you. I am honorbound to see you live..." Then he got serious. "But of you betray her over that deal, I will personally gut you. Understood?"

Faust'ian took this as a slight affront. "... Thought never even crossed my mind. I am many things, but I am not a traitor."

The two locked eyes a moment and Arvad's tension melted a little. "No. You're not." He turned away. "Captain...A word with you in your quarters?" Jhoira nodded and Arvad led the way into the bowels of the ship.


End file.
